


Fear

by Panalulu



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Creepy, Fear, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Paranormal, Random & Short, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Thriller, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2020-12-15 21:06:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21024641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Panalulu/pseuds/Panalulu
Summary: Stories inspired by moments of terror. Drabbles





	1. I

**Author's Note:**

> Shorts chapters!

Niffty snorted, wiping his eyes blurry. Stupid onions, they made everything harder. In his attempt, the knife slips to the floor and slides away.

When she leaned down to take it, he could see through the reflection of the leaf as a silhouette watched her from the door.


	2. II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy it!

Husk carried a last box of beer in his arms, making the greatest attempt to avoid genuine back pain. He would have asked for help, had he not been so stubborn as to stop for it. Although when he thinks better, next time he would ask Angel to help him move everything.

His mind wanders until he contemplates in a disturbing silence the deep claw marks on the warehouse door.


	3. III

\- I hope the bar is still open.

Angel was walking slowly on the sidewalk, with a constant and hollow tap that bounced off the street. Everything was slightly lit by streetlights and twinkling signs. I was not in a hurry to return to the hotel, simply because there were no reasons.

He was so focused on putting one foot in front of the other when he noticed that one hand closed sharply over his mouth and felt him being dragged into the deep darkness of an alley.

He struggles furiously, until he falls to the ground and a whispering voice is directed towards him.

"I'm sorry, I thought you were someone else"


End file.
